


This Brotherhood of Ours

by Inquisitor_emi



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Vanitas's potty mouth, a two parter, based on two different AUs, minor spoilers at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_emi/pseuds/Inquisitor_emi
Summary: Noctis and Sora-Vanitas are teleported away to a frozen wasteland. Besides trying to find a way off this world, the three decide its bonding time.





	This Brotherhood of Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysterious_Prophetess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucis Filium Alterum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984974) by [Mysterious_Prophetess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess). 



> Okay, so I haven't written anything as of late (or if I did, I don't think they're too great). I've been SUPER busy with my two jobs (You heard right, two jobs. Wheeee.). 
> 
> Anyway, I finally wrote something! And I wrote this for one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts fanfictions authors! And she was also awesome to allow me to join our two AUs together for this two parter! Here you go dearie! I hope you like it! 
> 
> You all should check out her Lucis Filium Alterum. I recommend it wholeheartedly! Also, check out my little series, Spiritus Immundus, you wish too!
> 
> Disclaimer: What is written here likely doesn't reflect the canon Mysterious_Prophetess has created in her fanfiction. Its an AU of an AU.

 

_There was a boy on the ground. His legs were pulled to his chest and his head was down, hidden by his knees. He had familiar shaped hair but was as black as the night sky. His clothes were extremely strange, it was a black armor with red veins running along it. At his feet, there was a Keyblade that was shattered to pieces. He was alone._

 

_“ **Everything went wrong...he rejected me…”** The boy’s voice, it was Sora’s. The boy chuckled darkly.  “ **That bastard lied to me...now I'm alone. Like always.”**_

 

 _He lifted his head revealing his face and his blank expression gazing up at the darkness above him._ **_“Everyone always leaves me...Ven…”_**

 

_Suddenly, a ball of light appeared inside of the room and the emotionless bright gold eyes seemed surprised. He gazed at it puzzled as the ball of light drifted down wistfully to the boy. This was Vanitas. The boy blinked and held out his hands where the ball of light drifted down, landing gracefully in his hands._

 

**_“Who are...wait...you feel so familiar…”_ ** _Vanitas spoke in interest as he held the ball of light._

 

_“Yeah! You feel familiar too!” A young voice called out from the ball. The boy appeared to be taken aback by how young the voice was. “My name is Sora! I think...What's yours?”_

 

**_“Huh…? Vanitas. What are you...doing here kid? And what do you mean you think your name is Sora…?”_ **

 

_“It's nice to meet you Vanitas! Oh...I don't know. I think I had a different name once. Astris, but everyone calls me Sora.” The little boy stated, his voice was genuine and so innocent._

 

 ** _“That's odd…”_** _Vanitas mumbled._

 

_“You can call me which ever! And…I'm not sure what I'm doing here...but you seem really sad. What's wrong Vanitas?”_

 

_Vanitas bit his lip. **“I did a really bad thing kid. I'm sad and it's all my damn fault. You shouldn't even come to me...I destroy everything I touch.”**_

 

_The ball of light was silent, likely taking in all the information that Vanitas had passed on to him, despite how vague the explanation was._

 

_“But that was my decision though, isn't it? Maybe I wanted to meet you!” The boy cried out._

 

_Vanitas gaped at the ball with amazement. **“You…”**_

 

_Vanitas shook his head and his face betrayed a smile. A genuine smile. “ **You’re one strange kid...you know that?”**_

 

_The ball of light giggled and Vanitas could hear the smile coming from the ball._

 

_“Are you lonely Van?” The young boy suddenly asked. “Because I can help you!”_

 

_Vanitas blinked and then reached up to brush his fingers against the ball of light, gently caressing it. **“You really are strange...to want to help me...I don't really deserve it kid.”**_

 

_“Maybe...but Riku says everyone deserves a second chance. And you are nice to me.” Astris or Sora, whatever this child’s name was, beamed at him. Suddenly, the room felt a lot warmer. “You can come and stay with me!”_

 

_Vanitas was silent at the words the child spoke. The words were so genuine and it made the boy with Sora’s face smile once again. Then, one could see that there were tears rolling down the cheeks of the boy as he smiled._

 

**_“I think...I can do that...you're a sweet kid...Astris.”_ **

 

Noctis woke with a start only to be greeted with the chilly air and the cold ground. He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around his torso to keep himself warm. Before him, a fire crackled and burned brilliantly. He looked around puzzled, noticing that he was sitting in a small cave. Where was he? He then spotted a figure sitting off to the side and he realized it was Sora and relief sunk into him. At least it wasn't Ardyn he woke up with.

 

That dream though…where had that come from? That seemed like a memory that was private and yet…cherished as well. A dream he shouldn’t interfere with, yet somehow, he could view it. Was that how this Vanitas, this foreign invader to Noctis, appeared in his younger brother’s body? _Sora let him in…did he consent to share his body again?_

 

Sora looked up from the book he was reading and smiled happily. He set down the book and tackled Noctis to the ground. “Noct! You're okay! I was getting worried.”

 

Noctis smiled softly and ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “Yeah, I'm okay Sora. But...where are we?”

 

Sora sat up and shrugged his shoulders. “I'm not sure...Vanitas, you, and I just woke up not too far from this cave. It was snowing and cold…”

 

Noctis groaned softly. “Great...on an unknown world with no way of getting off and no food or water.”

 

Sora nodded and then looked to the fire. “At least we have something to keep warm with. Oh! And Vanitas can make us blankets.”

 

Noctis raised his eyebrow with interest. “He can?”

 

“They're...made up of his darkness.” Sora admitted and he scratched his head nervously. “Please don't be mad Noct.”

 

Noctis sighed softly and rubbed his forehead. This whole darkness business was complicated. Obviously, Ardyn dabbled in darkness, just as Xehanort and his many forms did. But the boy who occupied Sora’s body was different from them, Noctis could feel that. The darkness surrounding him was...pure, unlike Ardyn and Xehanort.

 

Noctis ran his fingers through Sora’s darkening brown hair and sighed. “It sounds like it can't be helped Sora.”

 

Sora nodded. “He’s not a bad guy Noct. Vanitas can be ass sometimes, but he's been teaching me more about light and darkness. He even spars with me.”

 

Noctis nodded slowly as he listened. “How did he...I mean how did you…”

 

“End up sharing a body? Well, Donald, Goofy, and I were supposed to go to Olympus Coliseum, but we were sent to Twilight Town instead. We were confronted by Ansem and Xemnas...they were hurting Donald and Goofy. They were going to take me away, but Van, he protected me. He and I consented to share my body. He didn't force me.” Sora explained, his mismatched eyes watching Noctis.

 

It sounded like Vanitas was more helpful than Noctis was thinking. Noctis furrowed his eyebrows as he set his gaze on the fire thoughtfully. There was nothing coming from Sora’s body, especially that gold eye, that suggested malevolent intent. Noctis nodded slowly and then wrapped an arm around Sora, pulling him to his side.

 

“I believe you.” Noctis assured him and his eyes landed on the book. “Wait...is that…?”

 

“Cosmogony. One of them at least. I found a couple of them on the other worlds we were exploring, but I left the rest of them are back in Radiant Garden. They have been very interesting to read.” Sora grinned as he scooped up the book. He opened it to the passage he was on. “There once lived a man, born to a mortal but blessed with powers divine. Conjuring a collection of glaives, he dispelled the darkness plaguing our star…”

 

“As a reward for his efforts, the gods granted him a holy stone - the Crystal, which he was to guard at all costs, for it would one day choose a King to see us through the coming disaster and lead us to salvation.” Noctis finished with a smile. “I've read all eight volumes.”

 

“I think I only read three of them. This one, one that had no title, and about the Ring of Lucii.” Sora said with a smile. “I wanted to learn more about Lucis…”

 

“I understand. When we get out of this mess, I’ll tell you more about it and tell you about our family lineage.” Noctis told him with a smile.

 

Sora’s expression was now one of curiosity. “Can I... see it? The ring?”

 

“Sure.” Noctis pulled the ring from his pocket and offered it to Sora.

 

Sora took it gently and examined it carefully before giving it back. “It's...beautiful. This ring chooses the kings…”

 

“Yeah, it chose Dad and me too.” Noctis said as he stared down at the ring. He knew the power behind this ring...what it would do to him. Hell, even what the power of making covenants with the Gods could do to him. Noctis pocketed the ring and looked down at Sora with a hint of regret. _Luna...damnit, I can't even tell him. I’m the Chosen King…and I can’t change our fate._

 

“I'm not sure I could handle that much responsibility. I mean...I was only Astris for like three years of my life.”

 

“You’re still Astris. You're Sora too. Don't worry about it too much, alright?” Noctis advised him and ruffled his hair. “Does Vanitas know your birth name…?”

 

“Huh…? I mean, maybe? Van keeps some stuff to himself...he came to me when I was younger, I know that much. As far as I know, he always has called me Sora.” Sora mumbled.

 

Noctis nodded slowly. Guess it would be a question to ask the other boy...whenever that would be.

 

Sora grinned and he let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes. “Sleepy…”

 

Noctis chuckled. “You were asleep for more than a year and you still get sleepy. Now I know you're related to me.”

 

Sora laughed and laid down on the ground. He conjured up a large blanket of darkness and put it over them. “We can explore tomorrow...night Noctis.”

 

“Good night.” Noctis replied as he laid down next to Sora and fell into another sleep.


End file.
